


Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cesare talks about the boy that charmed his best friend
Relationships: Micheletto Corella/Pascal
Kudos: 3





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Cesare and Micheletto are talking about the boy that stole the man's heart.  
> simple as that.

He always had a special place for Micheletto in his heart. He cherished their companionship that started when they were kids. Even when they parted along the path to their adult lived that reunited after so many years it felt like nothing. And Cesare was grateful for that. Only there were a few things new. Micheletto was happier that he ver remembered, wearing a golden ring, sing of a new bond, new companionship born through the years, a marriage and when did he marry? a slight worry and concern clouded his mind as the hurt cut through his chest. Why wasn't I invited to the most important day in his life? He wondered that as the knowledge of his marriage was revealed to him, Micheltto sheepishly smiled as he told the news to his childhood friend. Cesare saw a bit of regret in those eyes somehow softened from those long gazes he used to give, ruthless and hard, cold even. And not just his eyes, his way of speaking, mannerism, little habits that seemed softened not so much controlling and precise, free of Micheletto self-awareness. The beloved one must have been a piece of work if they managed to change the man so much. Micheletto seemed happy and finally able to find his peace in his life as they sat in the bar drinking their whiskeys, an old habit of old friends, reminiscing their past lives and catching up with each other.

''Now tell me, Micheletto'' he hisses as the warm burn was spreading across his chest, tasting the oak and sweet touch of fruitness in his poison of choice, his eyes watching intently at his friend as the interest was turned towards him, those dark orbs, not so hardened anymore looking at him friendly. God he changed so much. Mostly he would receive a well-known glare which hid his amiable and fragile nature underneath. 

''I would hardly guess but it seems like your heart has been swept away'' he joked a little with a tinge of seriousness. It was his way of coaxing the information out from his friend who all but gently smiled back and, was that a blush, Cesare wondered. 

''I did not expect that could happen to me either. '' he smiled shyly, his fingers playfully handling the glass of his drink, ice melting as he hardly took a sip of the alcohol that it carries. Cesare hummed in agreement, given Micheletto did not have a happy childhood at all. Not very keen on feeling loved either.   
His lips formed a brief smile for his friend. ''well, you know better late than never. Maybe I should meet that special someone someday. '' he cheered with his drink and gulped in one go, Micheletto doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! you made it through another one.


End file.
